


Treat or treat

by rollingday_s



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Multi, Sweets club trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: The sweets club never sleeps... not even on Halloween!





	Treat or treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sweets club trio yayyy! They're so fluffy and lovely, and they hold a special place in my heart. Sho would definitely have the hardest time trying to control them and be swept away in the end, and I love that idea. Such and adorable OT3!
> 
> Also posted on [Dreamwidth](https://rollingdayscomm.dreamwidth.org/14523.html)

Sho had never been a light sleeper, but every time either Aiba or Ohno were missing from the bed, he would automatically wake up. He tossed and turned for a good minute before finally opening his eyes to see which one of the two was missing from his side. Imagine his surprise when, upon opening just one eye experimentally, he realised that both of his lovers were missing at the same time. 

He sat up and looked around, confused. He was pretty sure he had fallen asleep with Ohno spooning him from behind, and Aiba curling into his chest like a puppy, and he remembered it clearly because they had ended up in that position after Ohno and Aiba had restrained him to tickle him to exhaustion the previous night. They had then fallen asleep like that because it felt warm and comfortable. So where were they now?

Could it be that they both had to go to the bathroom at the same time? They did always seem to have a sort of synchronised pace, but there were no lights coming from the room’s private bathroom, and it seemed unlikely that they would use the downstairs bathroom together. Sensing something wrong, Sho pushed the sheets aside and got up. 

His bare feet touched the cold floor, but he didn’t mind. He slowly made his way to the door, opening it with caution as to not make any sound. He didn’t know why he was trying not to make any noise, but the eerie silence all around him had him a little uneasy. 

When he reached the stairs, he looked for any signs of light, but he didn’t see anything apart from the faint moonlight coming through the windows. However, as his foot landed on the first step, he heard a muffled noise coming from downstairs. A little worried now, he ran down the stairs as quietly as possibly, trying to follow the source of noise.

“Hmm, Satoshi.” 

Sho froze on the spot. That was definitely Aiba’s voice, no doubts about that. But why did Aiba’s voice sound like a _moan_ of all things? 

Thanks to Aiba’s moaning, to which Ohno replied sometimes with a pleased grunt, Sho managed to quickly locate the direction were the sounds were coming from. Were his lovers having fun without him in the living room? He was already prepared to give them an earful when he found the light switch and pressed on it. However, what he found waiting for him wasn’t what he was expecting. 

Instead of Ohno and Aiba on top of each other making out on the couch like he had imagined, he found them both sitting on the floor cross-legged, Ohno’s hands deep in one of the plastic bags in front of him, and Aiba’s fingers halfway through unwrapping a chocolate bar. Candy wraps were littering the floor all around them, their lips stained with chocolate and, in Ohno’s case, peanut butter. The trio stared at each other, Aiba and Ohno trying to look innocent as they looked up at Sho, who was still standing in the door with an incredulous expression as he scanned alternatively both his lovers and the mess they had created. 

“What the hell…” Sho managed to say after a while. 

Ohno hid his hands behind his back suddenly. “Sho-chan,” Aiba started, “it’s not what you think it is…” 

Sho shot him an irritated look. “What is it then? Because it sure looks like you snuck out of bed to eat all the candies we were supposed to give out to the kids who would come trick or treating tonight.” 

Ohno and Aiba looked at each other. “Okay, that’s what it is,” Ohno said without a hint of remorse in his voice. 

“But,” Aiba started as he got up from the floor, “we weren’t going to eat them all, I swear.” He finished unwrapping the Snickers bar and held it to Sho as a peace offering, an apologetic smile spread on his chocolate-stained lips, and wide eyes looking at him innocently. 

Sho crossed his arms. “You’re not getting off the hook so easily,” he said. “Have you heard the sounds you were making? I thought you were…” he stopped suddenly. 

Ohno sneaked up beside Aiba licking his fingers to clean them from the residual peanut butter. “You thought we were what?” 

Aiba giggled and whispered into Ohno’s ear. Sho observed as his mouth formed an “o” shape when he realised something.

Sho let out a disdained sound. “Let’s just clean this mess and go back to bed now. And I hope you both get a stomach-ache so you learn your lesson this time!” 

“Don’t worry Sho-chan,” Ohno said as he and Aiba grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to the sweets with them, “we would never have fun without you when you’re so close.” They both pushed Sho down on the floor and unceremoniously shoved candies in his mouth to keep him from talking. A second later, he felt Ohno’s body plop on top of his, his fingers lightly pushing his chin up so he could kiss him briefly. “Now the sweets club is complete,” he said, matter-of-factly. 

Sho only managed to pout for about thirty seconds, but then Aiba unwrapped another chocolate bar for him and Ohno tickled him in the sides with his dirty hands, and he couldn’t help but give in. He would have to buy more candies at the store in the morning, but this, he thought while he saw Aiba and Ohno reach for the sweets happily like kids, was definitely worth it.


End file.
